Once apon a song
by MeEdwardNobella
Summary: Bella is a singer and sees this mysterious man at her concert what will happen? I HONESTLY SUCK AT SUMMARIES LOL I WILL UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY!
1. And i saw him

BPOV

Disclaimer: NNNNOOOOOOOO I don't own anything =(

Chapter 1: ~~~~ And then i saw him~~~~~

As soon as the announcer called us I knew I had to do the show. I tried to convince our manager to cancel because I had a major hangover from last nights party, But no we had a reputation to uphold 'Welcome to Twilight' never cancels a show! Just then I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts- "Bells you ready?" "Yeah Jake let's just get this over with because as I am most curtain you forgot we had to have dinner with Charlie and Billy." "Can't we cancel?" " What the hell Jake no we can't "cancel" we need to spend time with them this is going to be the 3rd time this week we missed dinner with them and I am not disappointing them AGAIN!" "Jeez bells calm it down I was just going to tell you I have a date with nessie tonight, it's our 1 year anniversary" "Grrr, you know what go it's fine I'll make an excuse or something, are you happy?!" "Sure, sure" "Hey bells... and Jake. The way Angela said jakes name made me crack up in laughter, they had some ongoing feud that never seemed to stop it's been going on since elementary. " Ohh hello Angela or should I saw crypt keeper what brings you back stage" " Jake why do you have to be such an asshole I just wanted to tell bells to have a great show!" " Sure , sure I bet you wanted a piece of this well know that I'm happily taken but if things change give me a call." " Guys can you stop the arguing it's not helping the head!" "Sorry bells" Jake and Angela said in unison. We all toppled over in laughter, some things never change. " Guys what the hell I've been calling your name for 10 minutes, the fans are getting rowdy get the hell on stage and start singing!" jeez Stan who is our manager can be so obnoxious sometimes god I thought stars were supposed to be worshiped not treated like retarded monkey's. "Hey Jake what songs are we doing tonight?" "Well the plan is… jump, love me or hate me and if the want an encore which I know that they will we will be singing our number 1 single lips like morphine!" Excited much. At least he picked songs that were fun and mad me forget about James.

The crowd was screaming our name I felt my head ache suddenly disappears. I was on top of the world. "You guys ready for some REAL music!!" Jake asked in his Wind- the –crowd- up voice, and as usual the got a screaming response. "Okay folks our first song is Jump, This was inspired by an awesome block party we went to." I started to walk forward and grabbed the mic as soon as the music started.

Bella's Part:

When I say jump, you say how high

I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high

Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane

This party got me insane

So jump jump jump jump!

By this time I had the whole audience screaming and dancing and singing along with me. This is why I perform this is why I love this band.

Jake's Part:

Now I'm gon take it to the roof

Everybody with me got they own parachute

You ain't scared of heights when you're sippin on goose

Party all night like I'm flying jet blue?

Shawty actin naughty with her body, what it do

Jump to this man, bump to this man

Stop to this man, crunk to this man

Got another hit man? Jake had everybody screaming and throwing stuff on stage he was really getting into the song.

Bella's Part:

When I say jump, you say how high

I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high

Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane

This party got me insane

So jump jump jump jump!

Just then in the crowd I saw the most beautiful man standing there looking rather bored as if he was forced to watch the stalk market channel. Then our eyes meet I gasped my heart was already pumping fast but he set it on fire he had the most wonderful creamy nooo wait silky topaz colored eyes I have ever seen. He smiled a sort of crooked smile and it stopped my heart I think I just died and gone to heaven.

(**A/N: hey guys i hope you like it im new to this whole fanfiction thing i usually write with other people so yeah! please oh please review this will get interesting i promise lol i really do!!)**


	2. And i saw her

EPOV

Disclaimer: No I don't own twilight but I shall one day rule the world MWAHAHHAHA.

Chapter 2 : And I saw her.

"God damn it Emmett turn down that loud noise you call music!" Emmett was blasting some horrid music with loud bass. " Eddie get with the times we are not living in the 1900's cough * anymore* cough, and F.Y.I eddiekinz that is not loud noise as you put it , it's called hip-hop and it happens to be very fun and up lifting so there!" Emmett stuck his tongue out at me how Immature he is over a hundred years old and he acts like a 5 year old. "How many times did I tell you not to call me Eddie or Eddiekinz?" "Lot's I guess" "You guess, YOU GUESS!" "Hey Eddie calm down and enjoy la music." He turned up the blasted music louder than it was before I was about to jump him when I heard the most wonderful melodic voice I have ever heard in my entire existence! "Hey Emmett could you turn it up louder?" "You got to be shitting me! Sure can Eduardo!" I ignored that last remark and just listen to the voice flow in and out of the melody; this girl's voice is hauntingly beautiful. Just then I was interrupted from my trance by a tap on the shoulder. "Hey Edward, what's the matter you look like you just had your first eargasm!" "I beg your pardon?" "Eddie, Eddie, Eddie I said eargasm, it happens when you hear a sound you absolutely love" well in that case I just had the biggest 'eargasm' known to man. "Emmett who sings this?" " Ohh it's a band called Welcome to Twilight they have a concert in Portland tonight I was going to bringing Rose or Alice , but they were busy so would you wanna come with me?" "Sure this should me a new experience for me." "Thanks for saying yes I just know you are going to like this band!" I do to Emmett I do to.

When we arrived at the stadium it was already packed there was no parking and you could barely get out of your car, It was a good thing we didn't take jasper he would have had a field day with all this unsuspecting humans. Emmett and I found our seats in the front row I thanked Emmett for being such a huge fan that he got us front row seats. It took a long while for the humans to file in sooo I just waited and waited and waited for what seemed like eternity until Emmett started screaming "BELLLAAAAAAAAAA I LUVV YOU!!!" I whipped my head around and started staring at the beautiful creature in front of me she was to into her song to notice me staring which I thanked god for! Then Emmett started calling attention over to us with a huge neon sign that said EMMY LOVES BELLY on it Bella's eyes landed on the sign and she started laughing then she slowly tilted her head until her eyes locked on mine. She had the most beautiful dark brown eyes they were like pools of warm chocolate I was lost in them. She blushed and I thought I was going to be burned a live my skin felt like it was on fire. I think I just died and went to were ever it is vampires go.


	3. meet and greet

BPOV

Disclaimer: No for god sakes I don't own twilight stop rubbing it in!!

Chapter 3: Meet and greet.

Jake broke the trans I was in by calling my name I was so zoned out all I could think about was him and his hair, eyes, oh and lips!. "Guys we are going to take a 5 sec break hope you enjoyed the first song?" and of course the crowd went wild. " hey Jake mind if we do lips like morphine I think I just got new inspiration!" "okay bells your choice" "okay folks our next song is lips like morphine, screams broke out all around us but the loudest one was coming from a huge man oh I recognized him that was Emmett Cullen the founder of my fan clubs and the author of most of my fan mail I waved to him and he started to hyperventilate I couldn't help but laugh. "so you guys ready for some lips like morphine? Sing along if you know the words!"

Bella's Part:

I want a boy with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I wanna feel that kiss just crush me  
And break me down  
_our eyes locked at that very moment I felt the whole world stop._  
Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight

I want a boy with lips like morphine  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping  
I want to feel that lightning strike me  
And burn me down.

_i swear I never took my eyes of off him the whole time I was singing I wanted those words to be true I want him to kiss me… wait bella you just met him no scratch that SAW him how can you want to kiss him? I continued on with the song._

Knock me out!  
Knock me out!

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again

Oh, I want a boy with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I want a boy with lips like morphine  
To knock me out

See I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again

I was so glad the song was over I didn't think I could make it out there alive , I thought my knees would give in right there and I would embarrass myself further I was practically drooling over this man I just met. "Hey Jake" I whispered. "Yeah bells whats up?" "I don't think I'm going to be able to do 1 more song could we cut it short and do the meet and greet?" "Sure bells I do owe you but I think Stan maybe a little frustrated" "screw Stan!" I said.

Okay so we are here signing autographs taking pictures and smiling our million dollar smiles as Stan calls them and I hear a high pitch scream I look up and there is Emmett with his neon sign and wait who's that behind him.. No fucking way it's Penny Head! Play it cool bells play it coo-"OMEC! Bella I love you sooo much so much so sooo so very much I have all your cd's I'm the founder of most of your fan clubs and I'm your biggest fan!!"_ well no shit right there the boy was huge he could easily take on All of my body guards! _ "Well thanks Emmett I-

"HO-LEE- SHNIKEY YOU KNOW MY NAME???" "Well of course I know my biggest fan's name, and I love you to!_"_ "Well yeah of course you should know my name me and you are BFFAE right?" "Well of course we are but whats bffae?" "BEST FRIENDS FOR ALL ETERNITEY!!" "Ohh well In that case for sure!" _he reminds me so much of Jacobs kid brother Seth he is only 6 but you can see the similarities._ Someone cleared their throat _oh my god it's penny head ok just talk Bella open your mouth and talk!!_ "Hello I'm b-Bella and you are? " Edward Cullen I'm Emmett's brother."_ Penny head had the most wonderful voice god I wonder if he sings. That would be awesome if he did "Well_ it's nice to meet you penny head." _Ohh god did I just say that out loud please god please say no-_ "well penny head that's a new one I never thought of that one bells I usually call him Eddie or eddiekinz!" _oh god I did say it out loud I wonder if he heard?_ "Hey Edward did ya hear that she called you penny head!" _well if he didn't hear before then he sure as hell heard now!_ I blushed he looked a little mad I wonder if it was something I said or did " hey Emmett I gotta take off, nice to meet you Bella" _I was in shock it was because I called him penny head wasn't it._ "Okay then nice to meet you to Edward!" he was gone a second later, I wonder what his problem is ahh never mind I do have Emmett the brother he will tell me whats wrong with penny h- I mean Edward soon enough.


	4. Fangirling and Dinner

**OK I just want to thank all of the people who reviewed my story, and subscribed! You guys don't know how wonderful that made me feel, if only you guys could talk to my English teacher cuz he thinks I suck! Lol no lie sorry for this long A/N on with the story.**

EMPOV

Chapter 4: Fangirling and dinner.

Hopefully Bella saw me! Hopefully my screaming was loud enough! Ya she looked up OMC she knows my name no hacking way she knows Emmett Johnson Cullen's name! Why is she staring at Edward? It's always Edward isn't it? Edward this and Edward that, if only they knew that he was a vampire who wanted to kill you maybe they wouldn't be so friendly! While Bella was lost in thought, I whispered something to Edward too low for her human ears to hear; "Hey Edweirdo you should stop staring I think she is gonna think we are some really immature people who can't stand in the same place as a star without having an aneurism." God how low class! I know your listening Edward so stop embarrassing me! Just then Bella snapped out of her thoughts and called him penny head! Ohh Jesus that's a good one if I were still human I would of had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. Wait didn't Edward hear what she called him? Eddie! Eddie! Did ya hear? I guess I'm going to have to do this the good ol' fashioned way. "Hey Eddie you hear that she called you PENNY HEAD!" His head snapped up he looked really frustrated Ohh and OHH! His eyes were black. A look of shock crossed Bella's face then she blushed deep red yum yum! From the corner of my eye I saw Edward take an involuntary step forward I knew it was the monster in him beckoning him to the sweet smell of Bella's blood. Umm Edward why don't you get out of here I'll meet you at the car? "Hey Emmett I gotta take off, nice to meet you Bella" with that Edward had vanished. I really wonder what his problem is, I mean her bloods not that sweet and Tanya is about the same in good looks so whats the matt- OF COURSE she is his singer!! You know I had a singer once actually I had 2 I made Emmett sushi out of them hehehe. Sorry for getting of track Carlisle said I have A.D.D! Ohh look a frog! I was called out of my thoughts by Bella she wanted to know what was wrong with Edward, well clearly I can't tell her: "he wanted to kill you and I love you so much, so I told him to leave!" She would think I'm crazy and never read my fanmail ever again so I did the next best thing, I lied "He had to go to the doctors." I thought that was pretty convincing "Why is he sick or something?" what a curious human umm think Emmett think "umm...err NO he's not sick he likes to give blood to the hospital." Nice save Emmy! "Ohh well that's very nice of him, Emmett can I ask you something?" oh no what would she want to ask me what if it's a math problem I can't do MATH! Calm down Emmett calm down "S-Sure." "Well I was wondering if you and Edward wanted to go out to dinner with me?" would we want to hellz to the yeah we would "yeah that would be nice." "Well then I'll meet you guys at the starbucks at 7:00 Thursday?" "Sounds good see you then!" "Kay bye Emmett!" and with that she walked away. God that girl is something else if I didn't have rose I would take her in a heartbeat! Speaking of rose today is what Tuesday? "Excuse me miss is today Tuesday?" "Yes sir it is" "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" "Err...Your welcome?"

Today is the day I get to play doctor with rose! I better get the nurse outfit.. I wonder if Carlisle will let me borrow his cloak.

EPOV

I made my way through the smoke and crowd's right behind Emmett I wasn't listing to anything he was saying all I knew was if you tired to have a conversation with him you would have to dumb down, and I like my intelligence thank you very much. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the most mouthwatering smell I have ever smelt. My throat was on fire it felt like I was being burned alive at the stake as I got closer I wondered who was doing this to me. I wasn't going to let myself fall into temptation because of a human. I'm strong; I've been doing this for over 80 years I can do this. I tried concentrating on other things I was so desperate I even listened in to Emmett's thoughts I pulled out within 2 mins of Fangirling. I tried listening to the music that was playing over the intercom "blood, blood gallons of the stuff I gave you all that you can drink and it will never be enough!" God that was no help what so ever *sigh* I might as well go back to Emmett. Wow Emmett has such a crazy head no wonder Carlisle thinks he has A.D.D. Just then I saw her, my dream girl as we approached the smell of that beautiful blood got closer! *gasp* it's her; my beautiful goddess is the one with the mouthwatering smell. She had the most beautiful face pale as porcelain, Chestnut hair that cascaded down her back. She was wearing a hoodie and skinny jeans but you could not miss that she had curves; she put Tanya and Rosalie to shame. Emmett was introducing himself so I thought that I should to "Hi Iam Edward Cullen" hopefully my voice was ok I wouldn't want it to be seen as a total loser who can't talk to girls. "I'm b-Bella" she said. Wow her voice was even better when it didn't have that noise behind it. She blushed when she caught me staring at her. The blood went straight to her checks I couldn't control myself I needed her blood I took a step forward without even noticing , just then I heard Emmett saying that I should go before I hurt her or anyone else. Wow for once in his life he's actually done something smart. "Hey Emmett I gotta go, nice to meet you Bella." And with that I was off. It was easier to think when she was away so I made my way back out of the crowds to the parking lot. I need to work on my control if I ever want to be around her, and I need to work on hunting more often.

**(A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter! Its longer than the other ones I also want to know if any of you guys would like to help me write this story? That would be far from excellent that would be EPIC!! Anyway the next chapter is going to have Billy and Charlie in it. =) please)**

**Review**


	5. Some Interesting Things i didn't see

Chapter 5: Some interesting things I didn't see coming.

E.P.O.V. (edward)  
**Disclaimer: Me and jess loves twilight do not own anything (even though she wants Edward and** **I jake *-_-*)**  
I hurried off into the woods, I let my senses take over, I caught the scent of a nearby herd of deer, I ran up to them using my vampire speed of course, i chased them through the forest, they were quite fast. one tripped over a log, seeing my chance I grabbed it and sucked the life out of it, still thirsty, i ran east were i could smell my favorite, mountain lion.

After hunting I got back to my house, through the window to my room, I changed my clothes and put on claire de lune into my CD player, i was humming along to the tune when I heard Emmett's thoughts, he was coming up to my room about to ask me something, curious about what it was I delve deeper into his mind, but all he was thinking about was Bella actually talking to him, my god Bella. I can't blame him for obbsessing over her, she was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth, but her scent was so intoxicating I couldn't be around her or I might endanger the angel.

An excited looking Emmett opened the door with his goofy grin.  
"Guess what!" Emmett announced.  
"What Emmett" I said sounding bored.  
"Bella is gonna meet us at Starbucks on Thursday at 7!" He boasted  
"I can't go!" i groaned.  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"Because her scent is so delicious i don't want to take the risk" I admitted sheepishly  
"I'll be there, don't worry" He promised.  
"I can't" And with that I jumped out of the room.

I couldn't endanger Bella. As much as I wanted to go, i just couldn't do that to my family, i could expose us. Emmett could expose us by trying to stop me. It was much too big a risk.

Em.P.O.V.

Okay, so that went worst than planned. Oh well I'll just go by myself, just me and Bella. *sigh* I wonder why her scent is so strong on Edward.

I couldn't wait till Thursday, maybe after starbucks I could take her to a lovely fancy restraunt or something...

I hopped onto the computer and went straight to Bella's fanmail sight. I quickly wrote one...  
'_Hey Bella, its me Emmett! Do you remember me!?_  
_Omg so I can't wait until Thursday, so Starbucks at 7? Sounds great_  
_I could take you to this nice restaraunt I no, you would like it._  
_But Edward can't come, he has to visit our sick cousin Tanya that day. Sorry. Just u and me (wink wink)_  
_Well anyway I'll see you there._  
_Remember Emmy loves Belly!_  
_Love from Emmett xxooxxoo_

I quickly sent it and was about to get off the computer, when Alice appeared quite literally out of no where.  
"Alice where the heck did you come from" I asked annoyed.  
"Dont worry, But Bella, is replying to your email, you might want to stay online" She informed me and winked and ran off to her beloved Jasper.  
"Thanks" I mumbled so low human ears wouldn't have heard it, but I knew Alice did.

Seconds later I got an icon on my screen informing me I had an email. I quickly opened it.

_Hey Emmett, if your cousin is sick, I don't want to keep you from family._  
_You should visit her with Edward. Our date can wait, tell Tanya I said to get well soon. And say Hi to Penny head for me :D_  
_I'll see you round Emmett._

_XX Bells._

Oh. My. God I got an email from Bella! Bella herself! Wait, i didn't think you could reply to fanmail, how did she get my addy? Oh well.

I clicked on reply and sent...

_Oh, well I wasn't invited to visit only Edward was, because, his, uh, girlfriend is best friends with Tanya, so uh, yeh, we can still go._  
_I mean if you want. I will make sure to tell edward to tell Tanya to get well soon from you_  
_I look forward to seeing you._

_Love Emmy Xx_

I hit send, and decided i needed to talk to Edward since he now has a 'girlfriend'

B.P.O.V.

Oh, my goodness, I had just met, THE most gorgeous guy to ever walk the planet! And I called him Penny Head what is wrong with me?! How can I perform in front of millions of people, and blush and stuff up in front of the only decent guy?

I headed around to my limo, I walked up to it and got in, I was sitting in the back by myself, my mind was absent of anything but him. Edward. I was so tired, I needed to think.

I got to my dad Charlie's house, he lives in a white house in Forks, I got out my suitcase, as I would be staying with him for a few weeks. I knocked on the door, and Charlie answered, we exchanged some comments on the weather and my concerts and that was pretty much it, I went upstairs to my old room and went straight away took out my laptop.

I was going through my pathetic fan mail, hardly anything worth reading, i was about to turn my laptop off when an email from Emmett came through, I clicked it open and read it...

'_Hey Bella, its me Emmett! Do you remember me!?_  
_Omg so I can't wait until Thursday, so Starbucks at 7? Sounds great_  
_I could take you to this nice restaraunt I no, you would like it._  
_But Edward can't come, he has to visit our sick cousin Tanya that day. Sorry. Just u and me (wink wink)_  
_Well anyway I'll see you there._  
_Remember Emmy loves Belly!_  
_Love from Emmett xxooxxoo_

I laughed, of course I remembered him. But my face fell when I realized edward couldn't go. Not really wanting to be there if Edward wasn't I quickly typed back...

_Hey Emmett, if your cousin is sick, I don't want to keep you from family._  
_You should visit her with Edward. Our date can wait, tell Tanya I said to get well soon. And say Hi to Penny head for me :D_  
_I'll see you round Emmett._

_XX Bells._

I can't believe I said to say Hi to Penny Head for me, I'm such a moron. I was just about to turn around and sign off when Emmett replied...

_Oh, well I wasn't invited to visit only Edward was, because, his, uh, girlfriend is best friends with Tanya, so uh, yeh, we can still go._  
_I mean if you want. I will make sure to tell edward to tell Tanya to get well soon from you_  
_I look forward to seeing you._

_love Emmy Xx_

Edward. Has. A. Girlfriend. I felt like my whole meaning got ripped to shreds. My heart ached, with sudden pain, I was extremely upset this fact, but why? I had barley just met him and called him Penny Head. What is wrong with me, I couldn't reply because I was shaking with tears. I just ran onto my bed and sobbed hard. I should have known someone like him would have a girlfriend. Why does it hurt so much?  
______________________________

**A/N hey guys hope you liked this chapter!! I didn't write it! Confuzzled you may be .. YOU OWE ALLL THE THANKS TO MY BESTEST FANFICTION FRIEND JESS LOVES TWILIGHT!!! She wrote this chapter!! Isn't it wonderbar?? I think so! Her and I will be writing this story from now on. Both of us. Lol so review! For jess loves twilight! **

**p.s she has 2 stories already written for twilight which you guys need to check out pwease -_-!!**


	6. karaoke and sugar?

BPOV

Chapter 6: karaoke and sugar?

Disclaimer: Don't own shit! Lmao pardon my French.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through my window. I was surprised it was usually cloudy here. No matter, the sun doesn't help with the way I'm feeling I still can't believe that Edward has a girlfriend, I bet she is really smart and GOURGOUSE! I mean why would Edward pick anything less? What would he want with me plain ol' Bella super thin always wears baggy clothes, and isn't exceptionally smart. God Bella stop thinking about him, you just meet him yesterday for god sakes. Oh well I better get up, I made my way out of my room and to the bathroom way across the hall. If only I hadn't bought Charlie a bigger house, I missed the one we had in forks. Just then I heard the phone ring and I tripped over the side table that was in the middle of the hall. Who the hell puts a table in the middle of a hall? I was called out of my cussing out the table by Charlie.

"Bells the phone is for you!" Huh I wonder who it is. I ran back into my room and picked up the phone I had in there.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Bella! It's me Emmett I just wanted to know if you were ready yet."

"Ohh hey Emmy! What do you mean if I'm ready yet its only 6:30 am?"

"Uhhhh bells I think you should look at your clock again!"

I jumped of my bed and walked over to my laptop opened it up and turned it on and sure enough it was 6:30 pm. Ohh shit I have less than 20 mins to pick out and outfit have a shower and do my morning…well evening yoga.

"Hey bells you're a little silent we can reschedule if you want?" I could hear the disappointment dripping from his voice, he was like a big brother to me I can't let him down. I guess yoga is out of the question.

"No no no I wouldn't want to cancel on you! I made plans so we are sticking to them. I'll be ready before you get here!"

"Thanks bells! Umm... Do you mind if Edward comes?"

"Uh I thought he had to do something or rather with his girlfriend?"

"Yeah well his girlfriend said that he should go with us, and err have a good time." Emmett laughed nervously.

"Ohh Kay then, I'm cool with that" I managed to say with a calm voice but inside I was bursting out from the seams.

"Ohh and Bella?"

"Yeah Emmett?"

"Do you mind if my girlfriend comes along with us?"

"Sure!" this should make things less awkward because Emmett never says he loves me every single time sees or talks to me!

"Okay then pick you up in 20 mins... Love you bells!!" proves my point.

"Okay Emmy love you to see you soon."

As soon as I got off the phone with Emmett I ran to the bathroom had a shower used some new shampoo a fan got me strawberries I think. Brushed my hair then straightened it, I wanted a more modern chic hair do today. Now for the hard part what should I wear? I think I'm going to wear my black skinny jeans my blue Aeropostale zip front hoodie and to top it off white converse shoes. I changed quickly put on some cotton candy body spray , a little bit of lip gloss and took off down the stairs I didn't even have time to look in the mirror. I decided I wasn't going to take a purse so I took out my I.D and credit card and put it in my jean pocket. I was just about to sit down when the doorbell rang. I got up as fast as I could but Charlie beat me to it he opened the door and I let out a huge gasp. It wasn't Emmett at the door it was Edward! Boy was he looking fine. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and black skinny jeans, his hair was a beautiful mess and his eyes were Golden more so than they were the last time I saw him. I finally took my eyes off him and turned to Charlie who was looking at him in his "protective father look"

"Bella who is this" Charlie asked quite dryly.

Before I had a chance to respond Edward answered for me.

"Hello chief swan I'm Edward Cullen." Charlie just looked poor Edward up and down before he spoke.

"So Edwin what do you want?"

"Oh chief swan Bella didn't tell you, Me, Her, my brother, and my brothers girlfriend are all going out to eat." Charlie looked relieved when Edward said my brother's girlfriend.

"Ohh then alright."

By this time I was so sick of the back in forth conversation that I gave Charlie a hug and a kiss said hey to Edward and made my way to the jeep.

"Have fun bells… and you to Earl."

God I bet dad did that on purpose the whole name mix-up thing. Why couldn't he have done that to James? James that bastard.

"Bella you alright." Edward asked in a frantic tone.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"You were starting to cry." Edward said in an amused voice.

"OH!" was all that I could say, sometimes when I'm mad or think about Him I cry, now that's a habit I need to stop if I don't want anybody to pry.

The ride to starbucks was great Emmett was singing all my songs he had a surprisingly great voice. Once we pulled up to starbucks I saw the most beautiful, the most stunning woman I have ever seen in my life. She was blond with amazing curves same colored eyes as Edward just a little faded. She was wearing a long black cocktail dress with a red pendent going down to her navel. I felt like to cry, this was supposed to be casual not fancy pansy dinning. We were going to eat at a karaoke bar for God sakes. Standing next to this woman I felt extremely poor and homely. I turned to look at Edward, he was glaring at her. I turned to Emmett but he wasn't in his place, I looked at that Woman again and she and Emmett were making out. A wave of relief shot through me so this wasn't Tanya, Edward didn't bring his girlfriend. Just then someone cleared there throat. I looked up from the scene to find it was Edward. He had a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Bella this is Rosalie my girlfriend." Emmett said in a voice of reverence.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie!" my voice sounded surprisingly confident.

"You to Swan." She said my name with such distain; I felt a rush of chagrin flow through me, what a bitch I hadn't done anything to her.

Probably sensing the tense atmosphere Edward decided that we get our coffee's and head over to the restaurant. It's a good thing they didn't know where I was taking them Rosalie will be so out of place there. I told Emmett the directions and he followed them perfectly. We arrived at a warehouse building that said 'Kokakos karaoke bar' Emmett was so happy he ran out of the car and started jumping up and down. Rosalie on the other hand looked mad because the people walking out of the bar were let's say far from designer clothes. Edward had a look of confusion on his face. Before I could explain why I choose this place Emmett answered for me.

"THIS IS THE PLACE WERE BELLA GOT HER START OMEC!!!!"

"Oh well then what are we waiting for?" Edward seemed intrigued by the fact that I used to sing here.

"Figures." The bitch said under her breath ha! She thinks I can't hear I should teach that THING a lesson! Before I could open my mouth Edward interrupted me by taking my hand and pulling me into the bar. When we touched it felt like heaven there was fireworks (I know lame) his hand was so cold though but it didn't matter because I was so hot if you know what I mean *wink, wink* Mack the owner of the club greeted me at the door trying to be all nice. I never liked Mack, you see when I was younger I used to come here and watch all the people perform but I was never aloud because I couldn't afford it. I said hi back trying to be polite then made my way with Edward to my usual table.

"WOW Bella this is amazing I totally can't believe you preformed here, what a humble beginning." Emmett practically bellowed.

"Yeah good times good times." I said remembering all the crazy times me and Jake shared.

" Now do you guys see why I LOVE HER?!?" as soon as Emmett said that Rosalie gave him the scariest look I have ever seen, he didn't look phased by it but you know that term if looks could kill? I would have been dead 10x's over.

I decided I needed to get away from Rosalie for a little while so I asked Emmett if he wanted to sing a song with me.

"OMFG of course Bells Of course, but what song are we singing?" I didn't think about it so I said the first song that came to mind

"How bout sugar?"

I have never heard a grown man squeal.

" I'll take that as a yes!"

Emmett jumped out of his chair and grabbed my arm and pulled me up on stage. Edward looked like he was about to come and save me so I gave him my best reassuring smile, that seemed to calm him down.

" ladies and gentlemen my I have your attention!" Emmett screamed

Everybody went dead silent.

"We have a special guest back by popular demand Miss Bellaaaaa SWAN!"

Everyone started yelling and cheering I felt so happy.

"Hold on everybody I have a special guest too, Mr. Emmett CULLEN!"

People started to cheer and scream Emmett's name.

"Okay we are going to sing Sugar, MUSIC MESTRO!" Emmett called to the dj. As soon as the beat started Emmett started dancing and parading around I followed after him.

(Bella )  
Da double dee double di (x7)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)

**I found myself staring straight at Edward I was dancing and moving my hips.**  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

(Emmett)  
Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.  
Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.  
Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face  
A little mistletoe, sippin' Gram I A.  
I'm a fan all day.  
Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.

**You could tell that Emmett was singing to Rosalie and no one else , this made rose smile then she started moving her shoulders to the beat.**  
My manage behavior; I'm into your major.  
Sweeter so flavor, that's good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush.  
Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, Shawty that's what's up.

(Bella)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like

**As soon as I said im sweet like I dropped it like it was hot and Edwards eyes buldged out of his head for a split second. It took everything in my power not to act like a total slut.**  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

(Emmett)  
Hey, Sh Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some.  
Now and later, I don't wanna have to wait, you the one.  
Yep! Yep! Your vision. So, so delicious.  
Can't help my interest, candy addiction.  
Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.  
I don't know a piece, Give me all your sweets.  
Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.  
Level with our trip, I'm a lip bitin' beast.  
Man for them things, all 42 teeth.  
Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.  
Ain't your mama slirp, stickin', usin' my tree.  
Like taffy but classy, get at me.  
I'm flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.  
But your lips, they'll do me fine.  
Now baby don't trip with the juicy kind.  
Get, get on the grip, Girl you ain't lyin'.

(Bella)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x7)  
Sugar

(Emmett)  
You like my sugar, my sugar.  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
Like my candy, my candy  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.  
I'll wrap you out of them clothes.  
You my treat, my treat.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some sugar.

(Bella)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

At the end of the song everyone started clapping and whistling and screaming it was almost like being at a concert. Emmett looked so happy happier than when I told him I knew his name. I started thinking if Jake gets married to nessie and doesn't want to do this anymore then I sure would pick Emmett. After the hype died down we made our way back to the table. Just then I was tapped on the shoulder I turned around omigod!

**Hope you guys like it its my longest chapter ever!! 2,678 works people this is to make up for not updating sorry for the cliffy! Ohh and I think jess will be writing the next chapter? Thank you all thank you **

**Review please or a cookie shall die!!!**


	7. Lost cause!

Chapter 7: lost cause.

Disclaimer: jess doesn't own twilight *cries in corner*

Emmett and I exited the stage, Emmett automatically ran towards his beloved  
Rosalie. I felt my hair clip fall out, so I bent over and picked it, as I was  
getting back up, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

It was my manager. Oh shit.  
"Isabella, how dare you perform without scheduling it with me?" He yelled  
over the loud music.

"I'm sorry, it was just for fun." I told him

"Well you are to never do that again! We probably could have made thousands  
if people heard you were performing here, they would have paid!"

"Well it - " I began to say, but I saw some random blonde chick run up to  
Edward and they started making out! That must of been his girlfriend, suddenly  
my chest felt like it had been ripped out, I couldn't breathe properly, I had  
to get out of there. I ran as fast as I could out of there, I was in about to  
run across the road, when I tripped. A hand shot out to help me up. I took it  
without question. I looked up to see a cute baby- faced boy with blonde hair  
arranged in orderly spikes.

"Hey, I'm Mike, Oh my god, your Bella Swan!" He yelled.

"Yeah, I am" I said blushing.

"Here," He said handing me a bottle of water "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said taking a sip, the water tasted funny, I checked the  
expiry date, it was still okay. I shrugged and took another big sip. I saw  
Mike had a mischievous grin on his baby face.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Nothing." He said

I just shrugged again and took another sip, well I didn't realize how thirsty  
I had been until I had drunk 3 quarters of the bottle.  
"Oops. I must have been thirsty" I said

"Itsth okayyyy" Mikes voice suddenly had a lispth and it was a lot deeper  
then it was before, I looked up and there was two of him, and he was starting  
to go blurry, and I then everything went black.

E.P.O.V.

As soon as the song ended Bella and Emmett exited the stage, Emmett ran over  
to Rosalie but I was watching Bella, she suddenly turned around and picked  
something up, as she was getting up some guy tapped her on the shoulder, I  
began to emerge on them, preparing to protect Bella if necessary. But when  
she turned around, she appeared to no they guy, I relaxed a little.

They were having there own little conversation when, Lauren Mallory a girl  
from my biology class randomly up and started making out with me! I pushed her  
off of me, and turned my attention back to where Bella was. But she wasn't  
there! I looked around for her, I couldn't see her anywhere, I hoped she was  
okay, maybe she just went to the bathroom or something. I tried to relax but I  
just couldn't it had been about half an hour and I still hadn't seen Bella. I  
ran up to Emmett and told him about Bella going missing, he began to panic and  
whipped out his mobile and dialed Bella's number.

B.P.O.V.

I woke up in a dark room, there was one window, and the light from the moon  
shone in, I looked down, I was tied to a chair, and my mouth was duct taped  
shut, all of a sudden I heard my phone going off. I did some silly movements  
with my hands in attempt to get my phone out of my back pocket loosened the  
rope a little and managed to get my phone out and flip the phone open, i  
nudged the button on the side to make it speaker and heard Emmett screaming  
worriedly into the phone.

"Bella! Where are you!?" He screamed

I could talk because my mouth was still covered in duct tape, so I mumbled a  
little bit.

What?" He said

"Mmm,mm,mm,mmm" I said

"I don't understand, Bella are you having sex?"

"MMM!" I said appalled.

"I think she's having sex" He said then hung up.

"mmmm" I said exasperated. I was never going to get out of here.

_**I bet you guys never saw that coming huh?? You all the thanks and reviews to jess loves twilight!!! AND PPL CHECK OUT HER STORIES complications is my favorite one!! check it out. Also do you guys notice when I write chapters I take forever and when jess writes chapters she gets em done the same day?!!?? Lol I guess I'm weird like that.**_

_**REVIEW OR…ERRR…UMM.. BROWNIES WILL DIE!!! **_


	8. What did he do!

I was sitting alone in this cold hard chamber room thing. The floor was wet,  
and I was only in my lingerie as a result of the vicious and disgusting things  
this Mike guy had done to me, half of my face was red from being slapped  
numerous times when I had asked him to stop, and my face was sticky from the  
tears, my feet were freezing as they hang in the water. I was tied up on a  
chair with tight ropes that were leaving a burn against my skin. I could hear  
Mike screaming at the TV vile things as he watched yet another porn movie.

I closed my eyes, wishing that I could just escape, it had already been 3  
days. I heard Mike's loud footsteps coming closer, I heard them stop just  
before he unlocked the door and stepped into the room I was now trapped in. As  
he opened the door he let in a comforting ray of light, the comforting feeling  
faded as Mike neared me, I winced as I knew what was about to come.

"Get up bitch!" He yelled slapping me, he smelt faintly of alcohol. Oh Joy,  
he was drunk.

"I can't" I said sounding angry, which was a bad move, he slapped me again  
really hard, I blinked back tears.

He took out a sharp looking pocket knife, carelessly hashing at the rope tied  
around my hands, and sliced my hands and legs along the way.

"There. Now get up!" He ordered, I obeyed, knowing if I objected more pain  
would come. I got up and stood beside him, he put his arm around the small of  
my back, before lowering it, and giving my ass a tight squeeze, I winced  
again, how vile.

He towed me into his overly used 'spare room' the beds were filthy with  
dried sperm on the sheets, luckily for me, he decided to put protection on, he  
dragged me onto the bed, pushed me down and lay on top of me attacking me with  
disgusting kisses leading down my neck. He stopped at my breasts and ripped  
open my bra and started nibbling at my boobs, DISGUSTING!

His hands moved down below and reached under my lingerie, and felt around, I  
squirmed trying to break free, which caused him to put all his massive weight  
down on me.

Finally he got tired and pushed me off the bed, before collapsing on the  
spare bed snoring loudly, I fixed my lingerie so it was actually covering up,  
and ran into his bedroom. I searched around quietly for my clothes, I found  
them and put them on.

Luckily for me Mike had forgotten anything about me having a mobile. I  
carefully turned it on, and dialed Emmett's number as I didn't know Edwards.

"Hey Bella. Where have you been, everyone's been worried sick!" Emmett  
exclaimed relief and worry clear in his voice.

"Emmett, help me, I'm trapped in this house by this vile Mike Newton guy!" I  
whispered frantically.

"We'll find you Bella" His voice sounded angry.

"Hurry!" I said before hanging up. I stood near the front door, leaning on  
the wall facing it, and collapsed, I fell back, crying out, trying to be  
quiet.

I don't know how long had passed before Emmett and Edward burst through the  
door, followed by a tall muscular blonde guy, who looked like he was in pain  
or something. Relief washed over Edward's, Emmett's, and the blonde guys  
face.

"Bella!" Edward sighed and rushed over to me.

"What did he do to you" He asked sounding angry looking at the tears tat were  
streaming down my face, I couldn't answer I looked at them all blankly.

"Bella!" Edward murmured sounding worried. I just blinked as the tears kept  
flowing.

"Bella, this is Jasper, our brother, we have come to help you." Emmett said  
slowly, pointing the blonde who stood awkwardly next to him.

"Where is Mike?" Edward asked shaking my shoulders frantically.

I winced at his names, I think Edward must have noticed.

"Don't worry Bella, we will get him!" He assured me.

Emmett scooped me up, and ran with me surprisingly fast out the door. Edward  
and this Jasper guy ran over to some room together.

I hoped they locked Mike up for life. He was a vile horrible man.

We were outside, and Emmett was shaking my shoulders, but I was staring  
blankly out off into space. Letting the tears fall down my red cheeks.

"Bella!" Emmett urged me, and slapped me in an attempt to snap me out of it.  
It worked and I looked at him, shocked, hurt and scared, I winced, shrank way  
from him, letting louder more terrified sobs fall freely, he had just brought  
back horrible memories of Mike in the spare room, Was Emmett going to be the  
same, I shot fearful glances at Emmett who looked sorry, and guilty.

"Sorry, Bella I -I.."

Hope you liked it, :)


	9. CSI bitch!

EMPOV

After that really strange phone call with Bella, Jasper and I decided to play a trick on Edward, we were going to tell him that all the mountain lions are officially extinct, that should get his cold dead heart pumping ( he took it pretty badly when he heard bells on the phone) So Jazz and I were making our way up the stairs when the phone rang.

"Hey Bella. Where have you been, everyone's been worried sick!" God what was that girl thinking, trying to scare me!( shit I sound like my mother R.I.P mom!)

"Emmett, help me, I'm trapped in this house by this vile Mike Newton guy!" she whispered. Holy Fudge-a- doodle mike effing Newton the town pervert!

"We'll find you Bella" Now I'm pissed no one and I mean no ONE MAKES MY BELLA UPSET!!!

"Hurry!" She said then the line went dead.

" Hey Em, what about the trick with Edward.. helloooo , Emmett is everything alright?" what the pho was wrong with jasper I thought he could sense emotions damn twit!

" jasper, bella is in serious trouble get Edward we gotta go!"

" Ok, im on it, but before we go don't you think you should change your shirt?"

" What the fu- oh! No I don't have time plus rose told me no more nookie if I don't were this damn shirt, so you get Edward an I'll meet you in the car!"

5 Mins later.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BELLA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY NEWTON!!!!!!! "

Edward has been shouting the hole time boy that boy is high strung.. we arrived at mike newton's house in record time.

" Okay guys I think we should make a – hey edward were are you going we need to make a plan!" edward already bolted for the door

" Bella!" he screamed

He rushed over to her but she wouldn't answer for some reason she was staring at me with fear.

"Bella what did he do to you!" Edward said sounding really scared

Still she wouldn't answer she was just crying and busting out into tears at the very sight of me, so I thought it was jasper I mean she has never seen him before so it might be that.

" bella- this –is—jasper—he-- is –our—brother-- he --is --a -good –guy." I had to talk really slow and more retarded that usual because she looked like she wasn't getting it.

So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I beat the marshmallows out of mike and made sure there wasn't anything left! Not even the dude from CSI Could find that bitch!

She still didn't seem happy or even relieved she just kept staring at me so I did the second thing that came to my mind.

I slapped her across the face! It earned a fearsome growl from Edward, but that couldn't even compare to the look on bella's face she looked shocked and scared. My God What Have I Done!!!!!

" Sorry bella – I-I"

2 days later.

Omigod did I ever have a laugh It turns out that my shirt was the thing that freaked bella out, it had a picture of all the teletubies on it and that was the thing mike was supposedly torturing her with I couldn't even imagine having to spend 3 days with mike jerking of to teletubies then feeling me up thinking I was one of them. Of course I would be scared shitless ( if I could or had shit) if a big man all dressed in read with a teletubies shirt on that said; " teletubies turn me on!" its really hard for me to comprehend what happened to bella in that horrid place! This is defiantly going into my blog, and as for bella she is doing fine she recovered and is all ready for her show next week she even invited me on one condition. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO teletubie shirts. Lets just say rosie wasn't to happy.


End file.
